1. Technical Field
The present disclosure is related to a power bank and a protective case with the same power bank. Especially, this present disclosure is suitable for a mobile communication device.
2. Description of Related Art
In today's market, a power bank usually includes a storage battery and control circuit board in a main body of the power bank, and configures at least a USB transmission interface on the main body. When charging, power stored in the storage battery can be converted by the control circuit board into the appropriate voltage and current. Then, the appropriate voltage and current are provided to a user's mobile device via the USB transmission interface. With the high market growth of smart phones, tablet computers and other mobile devices, and mobile devices developing toward big screen and multi-core, power consumption has increased significantly. In recent years, power bank demand has greatly grown to keep up with the development of simulated actions of the mobile devices.
However, whether smart phones or tablet computers, these operations typically require additional power supply transmission lines to transmit power; moreover, when the power of the battery has run down, this kind of power bank needs a power transformer charger to recharge. That is, users need to carry the power bank, the power supply transmission lines and the power transformer when going out, which is quite troublesome and inconvenient.